


Sam Hates Snow

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Rare ship creation challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Sam Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Sometimes you need to get out of your comfort zone... and there's a rosy-cheeked Gabriel





	Sam Hates Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [SPN rare ship creations challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: wearing mittens/scarves/beanies and affection  
> Partner: jhoomwrites
> 
> and
> 
> Created for [SPN ABO Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Square filled: Sabriel
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome.

There are few things in life Sam Winchester hates as much as snow. A surprising fact, perhaps, all things considered, but nevertheless: the one thing that can make him blend in perfectly with a group of angrily ranting farmers is when the sky darkens and the little, white flakes start falling down, covering the world in cold, creaky silence.

Given his opinion on the matter it’s hardly unexpected that he takes one look out the bunker’s windows and promptly turns on his heel deciding to go back to bed and not emerge until there’s nothing left of the horrible stuff than melted water and mud.

Sadly, his plan’s foiled by the appearance of Gabriel stepping through the door just as Sam’s about to walk through on route back to his room. His face splits open in a bright smile that Sam knows is more due to his scent than the sight of him - Gabriel is even less of a morning person than Cas and usually won’t open his eyes before there’s a few bruises on his shins from the furniture, even if he’s gotten better at avoiding them - and Sam finds himself turning back, reaching for Gabriel’s favorite cereal and the chocolate milk from the fridge.

They sit in silence for a while, Gabriel slowly eating his breakfast and Sam ~~staring besottedly at him~~ warming his hands on a mug of lukewarm coffee, until Gabriel grudgingly feel awake enough to open his eyes; the gleam is a good indicator that Sam should’ve gone back to bed, but when has a Winchester last done the smart thing a tiny voice muses to itself as Gabriel launches into a gleeful speech about sledding and “putting those muscles to good use, Sammich”.

It’s not long before they’re dressed; Gabriel with a pair of yellow mittens on his hands, a purple scarf covering the lower half of his face and a neon green beanie resting on top of his head (Sam’s not sure what the point of a hat only covering the top of his head could be, but he sees no point asking). Not wanting to freeze Sam’s also wearing a pair of gloves and a scarf - he draws the line at the beanie though, there’s no way he’s putting that thing on his luscious locks - and they’re ready to venture out into the cold.

Turns out that Gabriel _loves_ snow. Soon he’s racing some of the older kids sledding down the hill they’ve gone to, his cheeks and nose red from the cold and his laughter floating through the air, mixing with the kids’ and a few of the parents’ sledding with smaller children. Soon he even manages to persuade Sam to not only drag him up to the top but some of his new found buddies, too.

The sun’s way past its zenith when Gabriel finally seem to tire of the whole thing, once at the end of the hill and back on his feet he waves at the other people and making his way back to Sam - who claimed his arms would fall off should he be made to pull yet another sled up the hill half an hour ago and has been getting colder by the second regretting ever leaving his bed - slipping his arm around Sam’s waist.

Later, when they’re back at the bunker each with a mug of steaming warm chocolate, cuddling close on the couch under a blanket with a documentary on the television; later still when they’re tied together Gabriel’s front to his back and Gabriel’s tired voice fondly tells him not to “pull a Cassie”; even later when Sam wakes in the fuzzy light just before dawn with Gabriel’s ear to his heart and a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth: that tiny voice will have to revise its earlier statement: Going outside with Gabriel was the smartest thing Sam has ever done.

.


End file.
